All hail the damn taxi ! )
by loveisNOTequaltolemonsdamnitt
Summary: Okay...so what happens when a frustated doctor and his long lost bestie decides to take the same route to sunagakure!...read on bit**es! :D and again(its NOT A YAOI)


**Disclaimer : so how about this, if i told you that i owned the iffle tower , would you have believed me ? Then do the same when i say that i own our fav blonde ninja!**

A/N:

Anything in *... * means its a thought or some kind of a sound.

The wind was always harsher in the suna region but today it was particularly terrible, it was moving with a speed unknown to mankind , thick layers of sand helplessly trapped in it's jaws moved with a very disturbing grace . Therefore it wasn't much to say that a non- sand-bender or more accurately a normal physician in the nonfictional world, where bending the elements was practically as non-existing as possible; gets caught in the sand storm along with a completely "unique" stranger who seemed to be enjoying the catastrophe they were in!

"Awe man ! Just look at that! Its almost like we're in a movie! ...only if we could be some real ninja or wait, maybe this is the day i get to be sandman! Sweet lord!"

The blonde man exclaimed pathetically with his face still stuck to the pane of the window, staring with wide eyes, like a five year old longing for candy.

"Pathetic"

The man with fake fox whiskers , nearly got the daylights knocked outta him; he was so sure that he was alone in the taxi! and it sure wasn't the driver , who was lying half conscious on the front seat,man what a wimp that one was.

"Whoa ! Dint know there was anyone else in here!" He tried to hide the embarrassment in his voice when the figure moved a little ways in the back seat, towards where he was visible.

"I dint expect you to dobe"

The blonde rap artist, grinned like a fool at the nickname . But then he realized that it wasn't his 'bud' to use 'dobe ' on him and get away with it.

" you know that's the second time anyone ever used that on me and ...it would be the last, believe it."

he ended that part with mock seriousness.

"sure dobe"

the man replied, rolling his eyes for an effect.

*Okay now he asked for it!*

But before the 'dobe' could retaliate, the sound of something cracking caught both the occupants' attention.

A large worn-out branch slammed against the glass pane and was tearing it's way in...okay! so maybe waiting to find out how a sand storm ends was not a good idea , at-least not when you were stuck in the middle of one...and he was so not going to run before that I'm such a macho-freak' would.

On the other hand the doctor was going haywire! He'd just been fired and had hailed a taxi thinking he'd get a peaceful ride into town , to ware off some of the frustration , when this certain blonde had to ruin his plans and what surprised the Uchiha, even more was that the man thought he was the sole passenger! ... but sasuke was in no mood for a verbal scuffle and he also had wanted to visit suna for sometime now,so he let things play out and thus sank further into the seat trying to ignore the annoying and totally lame attempts at small talk , that the blonde was trying to have with the driver

And thankfully,

the dobe dint last long and after a couple of minutes he sank into a comfortable slumber.

But now this felt ridiculous! He only waited in the taxi ,even after the storm had started,partly because the blonde was still snoring his way through and his pride(no-matter how silly it sounds) refused to run before the chicken who sat few centimeters away from him, did and also partly because the Uchiha was hoping the storm to just end him then and there...well, that was until his survival instinct kicked in and now he was desperately trying not to look like a scum by running away before Mr sunshine would,thus a "who was the better chicken" staring competition was silently agreed upon.

Both the doctor and the blonde had never found a person who had the same amount of determination like their own. It would have been nice to find a person like that in a different scene but given the circumstanses , they so regretted this meeting...all they wanted to do was to save their puny asses , *but the dang fellow wont give up just yet!* both of them thought simultaneously.

**Go away!**... *Run like the pathetic moron you are !*...

*Common already!*...*damn you ! * ...

*I DON'T WANNA DIE so just get scared and run will ya?!*

The staring game went on for a couple of minutes more and would have gone on forever if the sudden jerk from a very fathomable source, dint cause them to bump into each other in a rather compromising position...

Lips met ... time stood still for a micro second before the inevitable sounds of hacking up and mock gagging erupted and the mini storm that was brewing earlier, now escalated into further heights!

"stupid dobe"

" KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM ME! You gay piece of shitt!"

The blond man,screeched and landed an unexpected punch on the doctor's chin,that made his head arch back by a few centimeters. Okay , that hurt . A lot.

But Sasuke was far too pissed to care,so he let out all his frustration on that single hit.

What? It is so much better than going into town...

The raven haired doctor decided to get some refreshment while he had the chance and decided to sprinkle some salt into the other's already hurt pride.

"You hit worse than a nurse, you know?"

The Uchiha smirked as he watched the other man, fumble for his bearings.

"Well , you don't kiss any better, you know?" The blonde spat back, holding his now almost broken jaw.

"I wouldn't know, 'cause this, certain girl wont stop telling me just how good i am"the said doctor replied coolly.

"Well,then Mr cocksure tell sakura to try kissing a real man like me , im sure she'd reconsider!"

"Yeah because hinata's just soo over a girly-man like you,right?"

*W.A.I.T W.H.A.T ?*

as this resounded in more than one head at the same time,the two stared;coolly regarding each other for a while and then burst out laughing as realization dawned on them!

"Dobe"

sasuke, acknowledged his high-school rival cum best-friend, with a slight nod.

"Teme!"

whereas Naruto let out a low whistle of amusement and pulled the Uchiha into a bone crushing hug ,much to Sasuke's charging.

"You sure have changed!" Naruto breathed out as he let go of his, long forgotten rival.

"Cant say the same for you though..."sasuke smirked in a self assured manner.

"And it took you just as long to realize because...?" The dobe asked as he arched an eyebrow .

"There isn't a shortage of blonde morons in this world you know?" The Uchiha teased heartily.

"Okay i take it all back , your still the egoistical dick i used to know!"Naruto frowned slightly...

After a slight pause ;shaking their threatening finger at each other , the twosome hissed almost at the same time.

"If you tell anyone ...i mean anyone about this, then i swear...!" They stayed there for a while before a smile of mutual understanding broke out on each face.

Then as if on cue Naruto was reminded of there 'situation' and he blurted out

"Now, lets get the hell outta here!"

Having said so, he yanked open the passenger-door and pulled his high-school buddy out with him.

And then they ran like there was no tomorrow!

Why?...to avoid the impending doom that came in the form of a sand tornado just a few minutes after our two beloved "ninjas" had reached safety.

THE END

A/N : this was just sitting on my desk-top for sometime now...and i finally felt like it was time that my lazy bones did some work...so yeah here you go!..hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did while writing it.


End file.
